Gracias
by Mamiko22
Summary: ¿Destino o casualidad? Quien lo sabe. Estrellas brillantes en el firmamento ¿Crees que al desear algo se puede cumplir? Puede que sí o puede que no, pero esta en ti esforzarte por lograrlo. . Nota: Imagen - Tumblr tsukki-daisuki


**¿Cuantos festejando la semana TsukkiYama? **

**No saben como amo esta pareja. Creo que lo suficiente como para escribir este pequeño one-shot en una tarde de Domingo.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste. La verdad me siento demasiado contenta de publicarlo.**

* * *

Era un día común de escuela, o al menos eso era lo que Yamaguchi pensaba. La mañana se hacía presente con los primero rayos del sol que se asomaban por la ventana. Estaba tranquilo. Se había quedado un rato mirando hacia la ventana "Un día más de escuela" era lo primero que cruzó por sus pensamientos. No quería ir, o más bien, no tenía ganas de ir, que no es lo mismo. Unos chicos siempre le molestaban de camino a casa, todo porque practicaba un deporte diferente para ellos. Volleyball. Eso era lo que llegó a pensar.

Cuando por fin decidió levantarse para ir al baño a lavar su rostro, llenó el lavabo de agua para lavar bien su cara. Cuando levantó su mirada hacia arriba para ver su rostro aun húmedo, vio en el espejo el reflejo de su rostro. Se quedó inmerso en sus pensamientos, observando cómo las pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaban por su rostro, pasando por encima de sus pecas. Deslizó uno de sus dedos por aquellos pequeños puntos de su cara, como si quisiera conectarlos con el agua que se desbordaba de su cara. "¿Sera porque tengo muchas pecas?" Llegó a pensar al observarse.

Cuando terminó su desayuno, como de costumbre se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla para luego ir caminando a la escuela. Iba más temprano, así que fue bajando el ritmo de sus pasos. Cuando llego a su salón, se sorprendió de no ver a los chicos que solían molestarle. Milagro. La mañana fue tranquila ya que no tenía necesidad de preocuparse por algo. El hecho de que esos chicos faltaran a clases le había alegrado un poco el día, así que en los recreos se puso a practicar con su pelota de volleyball.

Cuando sonó el timbre de salida, se encaminó hacia su hogar. Decidió pasar por el parque para practicar como recibir la pelota. Solía enviarla por el tobogán para que cuando esta se deslizara, fuera directo a sus manos, así podía practicar un poco sus reflejos.

—Miren quien está por aquí—Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, esas voces. Eran ellos. Tomó sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo para marcharse pero inmediatamente le interrumpieron el paso.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —Decían con una sonrisa en su rostro—Hoy no tuvimos la oportunidad de molestarte, así que ¿Por qué no ahora? —Uno de ellos había tomado a Yamaguchi por su camisa para luego tirarlo al piso con todas sus fuerzas.

—Por favor…—No quería llorar pero los chicos comenzaban a patearle sin razón alguna. El chico de cabellos verdes tomó su mochila, abrazándose a ella junto con sus piernas, tratando de protegerse con aquella inútil estrategia.

— ¿¡Ah!? ¿Qué dijiste? No te escucho—Uno de los chicos le tomó de sus cabellos, tirándolo hacia arriba para que diera la cara cuando hablara. Había visto que su mirada se dirigía a un charco con lodo. El matón había pasado uno de sus dedos por las pecas de Yamaguchi—Estos puntos son molestos… ¿Y si te hacemos un baño de lodo para que se quiten? —Todo menos eso. Sabía que no podía seguir de esa manera, no podía permitirles a esos chicos que siguieran abusando de él, así que aún con pocas fuerzas, sujetó la muñeca del niño que le agarraba sus cabellos. Imaginando que si llegaba a apretarle lo bastante fuerte, lo soltaría.

"_Patético"_

Se escuchaba una voz diferente. Abrió un poco sus ojos y observó a un chico de cabellos rubios. Llevaba una sudadera color gris y unos jeans negros, tenía puestos unos lentes negros y era alto.

— ¿A ti quien te invitó? —Pronunció uno de los chicos dirigiendo una mirada asesina al rubio, éste ni se inmutaba en responderle.

—Tres contra uno parece muy injusto. No sabía que existieran hombres de neandertal por esta época—El chico de las gafas se reía mientras observaba a cada uno de los matones—Son patéticos.

— ¿¡Buscas problema!? ¡Porque si es así…-—Las palabras de uno de los abusones se vieron interrumpidas cuando el rubio se acerco hacía ellos como si quisiera golpearlos, pero no fue así.

— ¿Así que? —No hacía falta que usara sus puños, con el hecho de ser más alto que esos abusones era lo suficiente para intimidarlos.

—E-Eh… ¡Nada! ¡Vámonos! —Tiró de mala gana al chico de cabellos verdes hacía el suelo. Después de todo su plan para divertirse había sido arruinado por aquel "larguirucho".

—G-Gracias…—Susurró Yamaguchi mientras que con una de sus manos limpiaba su rostro por haber derramado una que otra lágrima. Se acomodó su cabello antes de levantarse para recoger sus cosas, observando como una mano se acercaba hacia él.

— ¿Estás bien? Vamos, levántate—El rubio lo levantó con delicadeza y le ayudó a recoger sus cosas— ¿Juegas Volleyball? —El chico de lentes, después de haber ayudado al de pecas a levantarse, con ambas de sus manos agarró el balón, dándole vueltas a la pelota. Observándola de sus diferentes lados.

—Eh…Algo así—Por alguna razón, Yamaguchi estaba nervioso. No era de hablar mucho en clases, por lo que no tenía muchos amigos. Se podría decir que no era del todo sociable— ¿C-Cómo te llamas?

—Tsukishima Kei—El apellido se le hacía familiar pero no recordaba en donde lo había escuchado.

—Yamaguchi Tadashi—Expresó sin la más mínima vergüenza el pecoso— ¿Eres nuevo? —Preguntó Yamaguchi con cierta curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? —Respondió Tsukishima con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada.

Yamaguchi al escuchar la respuesta, pensó que lo había molestado pero sentía la necesidad de saber más de su "salvador". Después de todo, le había hecho frente a los tres chicos que solían molestarle.

—S-Solo curiosidad…Si te molesta entonces me voy—Balbuceó el de cabellos verdes con miedo.

—No del todo. No soy nuevo.

Así siguieron conversando de camino a la casa de cada uno. Al parecer, Yamaguchi no se había dado cuenta que el rubio iba en su mismo salón y menos de que se sentaba delante de él "Eres un poco idiota" fue lo que le dijo su compañero en el trayecto de ida hacía sus hogares, aunque Yamaguchi no se ofendió, solo se limitó a reírse con algo de vergüenza mientras rascaba con una de sus manos su cabeza.

—Bueno…Esta es mi casa. Supongo que nos vemos—Dijo Yamaguchi con una sonrisa a su nuevo amigo.

—Nos vemos.

— ¡Gracias por lo de hoy, Tsukki! —Expresó el de pecas con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de entrar en su casa. Lo cual, al parecer, hizo que las mejillas del chico de los lentes tomaran un pequeño tono carmesí aunque casi no llegaba a notarse.

—D-De nada…

Su madre recibió a Yamaguchi como era de costumbre aunque esta vez horrorizada de que su niño tuviera unos raspones en sus rodillas además de que su ropa estaba demasiado sucia. El menor le dijo que era porque había estado practicando como recibir la pelota en el parque, lo cual no era mentira-En parte-pero no quería preocupar a su madre.

Antes de comer, tomó un baño para refrescarse y poder estar presentable a la hora de la cena.

Luego de que terminara de lavar los platos, fue a su habitación para jugar con su nuevo videojuego, por lo menos hasta que su madre lo mandara a dormir porque "era muy tarde".

Aquella noche no podía cerrar sus ojos del todo. Cada vez que lo hacía, las distintas imágenes de él siendo golpeado por aquellos chicos lo asaltaban. Como los odiaba pero odiaba más el hecho de no poder defenderse por sí solo. Luego de unos instantes, había recordado a Tsukki, quien le había defendido en ese momento, ganándose su respeto y hasta se podía decir que ya se habían hecho amigos.

—Tsukki…—Miraba hacia su venta el pecoso, observando las brillantes estrellas del firmamento. Eran muchas "Como las pecas en mi rostro" Llegó a pensar. En su mente recordaba lo que había hablado de camino a casa con el rubio, le sorprendía que no se había dado cuenta que todo este tiempo se había sentado detrás suyo, "Tsukki" tenía razón después de todo, sí era un poco despistado— ¡Una estrella fugaz! —Visualizó hacia los costados como asegurándose de no haber despertado a su madre por aquel grito emocionado que dio, pensaba en un deseo que no le tomó mucho tiempo decidir.

"_Deseo…"_

"_Que siempre estemos juntos"_

* * *

—Yamaguchi…

—…

— ¡Yamaguchi! —

— ¡Waa! ¿Qué pasa Tsukki? —Por el grito del rubio, Yamaguchi se había levantado de golpe. Mientras se frotaba sus ojos con la palma de sus manos, observó a su alrededor. Se había acostado a dormir en el césped y al parecer la práctica de Karasuno junto a Nekoma lo había dejado agotado, bueno…No solo a él, sino también a todos los miembros del club.

—Si sigues ahí te vas a resfriar—Dijo Tsukishima mientras se sentaba al lado de Yamaguchi; extendiendo ambas manos hacía atrás para sostener su cuerpo, sacándose su chaqueta—Ten…—Con una de sus manos extendía el abrigo para el de cabellos verdes.

—Gracias—El de cabellos verdes se colocó el abrigo y cuando terminó, miró hacia el cielo. Ya era de noche, por lo cual las estrellas inundaban aquel manto nocturno.

Pequeñas luces en el cielo destellaban y hacían presente su brillo. La noche estaba hermosa, ni una nube a la vista, sin darse cuenta, había soltado una pequeña risa al recordar el sueño que tuvo, el cual iba acompañado del recuerdo de cuando era niño.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ahora qué te pasa? —El chico de las gafas lo miraba un tanto confundido pero no podía ocultar su sonrisa, le gustaba ver a Yamaguchi sonreír. Cuando lo veía de esa forma, su enojo o cualquiera fuera su molestia se desvanecía como si nada más importara.

—Nada…Es que…—El mencionado suspiró mientras dirigía su mirada hacía el rubio—Tuve un sueño…Sobre cómo nos conocimos.

— ¿Solo eso? —Tsukishima se acercó un poco más hacia el contrario, como si estuviera sospechando de que su pareja le ocultara algo— ¿No hay nada más? —Yamaguchi desvió algo nervioso la mirada de la inquisitoria mirada de su novio, obligándole implícitamente a hablar.

—Bueno…También recuerdo que luego de que te fuiste a tu casa, vi una estrella fugaz y pedí un deseo—A pesar de la vergüenza, Yamaguchi aún mantenía esa sonrisa en su rostro que reflejaba serenidad, como si ahora tuviera el valor suficiente para contarle cual era su deseo en ese entonces.

— ¿Me lo puedes decir? —El pecoso podía sentir como aquellos ojos color miel, que tanto le gustaban, le miraban buscando una respuesta a su pregunta. Yamaguchi se recargó en el hombro de su pareja mientras reunía un poco más de valor para contarle.

—Esa noche deseaba…—Tomó la mano del rubio y acto seguido, entrelazó sus dedos delicadamente con los del rubio—Q-Que siempre estemos juntos…—Yamaguchi ocultó su rostro sonrojado en el pecho de su pareja.

—Ya veo…—Tsukishima también tenía un leve color carmesí en sus mejillas. Veía desde arriba a su pareja, como ocultaba su rostro en su playera blanca. Se veía lindo apretando sus ojos con fuerza—Yamaguchi— Cuando éste levantó la mirada, no se esperaba que el rubio reaccionara de tal manera. Le había tomado el mentón con una de sus manos para poder darle un beso. No le preocupaba que alguien los viera allí, seguramente la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban en el comedor comiendo, o más bien, devorando todo lo que pusieran en su camino.

Al sentir los labios de Tsukishima, lo invadió un sentimiento de placer, eran cálidos y dulces. Yamaguchi solo puso sus brazos por encima de los hombros de su pareja, acariciando aquellos cabellos dorados como el sol, sin ninguna intención de romper aquel dulce beso.

Después de un momento, Tsukishima fue quien decidió romper aquel contacto que los mantenía unido pero solo para decir unas palabras.

—Al parecer, tu deseo se hizo realidad—Y era verdad. Desde el momento en el que se conocieron, nunca llegaron a separarse. Lo más sorprendente es que de ser amigos pasaron a ser pareja. Todo desde el momento en que el chico de cabellos verdes había reflejado-sin darse cuenta- celos hacía una chica que se le había confesado al rubio aunque eso es otra historia del pasado.

Su sueño. Todos aquellos recuerdos que tenía junto a su pareja pasaban por su mente, causando que unas pequeñas lágrimas salieran por las esquinas de sus ojos. No eran de tristeza sino de alegría por tener a alguien como Tsukki en su vida. Estaba feliz de haberlo conocido y más porque ahora estaban juntos. Quien sabe hasta cuándo, pero esperaba que fuera bastante.

—Te quiero, Tsukki.

—Te quiero, Tadashi—Después de haber dicho el nombre de su pareja, nuevamente volvió a besarlo, deseando que nunca tuvieran que separarse, de nunca romper ese momento tan perfecto que tenían.

Nunca pensé que al conocerte cambiarías tanto mi vida. Gracias por protegerme, por cuidarme, por ser mi amigo y ahora la persona más especial de mi mundo. A la que amo con la mayor sinceridad.

_Muchas gracias por todo Tsukki_

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**Como dije anteriormente. Escribir algo de estos dos me dejo muy contenta.**

**Gracias a mi amiga/absoluta/hermosa Beta-reader Adry-chan por revisarlo y por sus opiniones -corazón- (?) **

**Y en especial le agradezco a ella y una amiga más (Sophie love u (?) ) por darme el impulso de entrar al Fandom de Haikyuu!**

**Besos. Cuídense. Y no olviden de dejar algún comentario si les gusto la historia ^^**


End file.
